A fold and roll platform assembly has a pair of platform panels movable from a collapsed position with the panels closely adjacent each other to an operative position in a common plane. In accordance with this invention, the panels are carried on a supporting frame by support units having retractable locator pins. Each locator pin is preferably supported for pivotal movement from a retracted position to an upwardly extending position to engage and locate a platform panel. As provided in the embodiments of the invention disclosed, a recess is provided for receiving the locator pin when retracted. The locator pin projects above the recess when in its upwardly extending position.
One object of this invention is to provide locator pins for the panels of a fold and roll platform assembly which are retractable and have the features described above.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.